The Wolves
by Redrubywolf
Summary: When the only person who came save them has the darkest secret she would do anything to keep and is faced with the situation of it being revealed and her friends lives? Which shall she chose? CANCLED TILL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Chapter 1

In the dark castle belle was polishing rumples collection of priceless objects, which he had earned through many deals. Meanwhile rumple was upstairs spinning gold from straw, when there was sudden knock on the castle door. The sound echoed through out the castle and then the silence fell over the castle.

A few minutes later rumple shouted "BELLE GET THE DOOR!"

Belle immediately placed a strange looking object back on to the shelf and hurried to the door, she opened the door expecting to see a poor old soul desperate to make a deal but instead she saw her friend red.

"Red!" Belle screamed as she hugged her and the quickly retreated back to the doorway.

Rumple appeared from a black cloud of smoke and quickly observed red.

"Oh look who it is, little red" before either of the women could say anything he snapped "why are you here?!"

Red rummaged in a side bag which hung from her shoulder and pulled out a piece of folded up paper.

"Snow wanted me to give this to you" she said as she held up the piece of paper.

Rumple snatched it from reds hands and quickly scanned the piece of paper and belle and red stood by the door in silence.

"Oh it's just a little deal she wants to make" he explained.

At that moment a loud scream came from outside. Red and belle quickly turned around to see snow charging down the road with the queens men in per suit.


	2. Chapter 2

As one of the queens men stuck out his arm and grabbed the back of snows cloak. As she struggled her hood ripped from her cloak and she began running again. Red could see her friend was in trouble but wasn't sure what to do she hesitated before she ran forward to help snow. Belle watched from the doorway and began begging rumple to help snow and red who had been pinned to the ground by the queens knights.

Rumple appeared in front of the queens guards and said "hello dearie" with a slight laugh. The queens men were not happy to see rumple and after a long argument rumple made them vanish with a simple click of the fingers. He appeared back to belle along with red and snow with a cloud of black smoke. Red and snow stood up as they did rumple began to talk about the deal snow wanted to make.

"You want me to protect you from the queen dearie" as he said this he made a pure white cloak with a pattern stitched in to it. "Dearie this will stop you being detected by the guards" he said. Snow reached out the take the cloak for his grip but he pulled it out of her reach.

"Everything comes with a price dearie" he chuckled.

"What is it you want" snow said impatiently.

Rumple look up and down observing everything that he could possibly trade with he suddenly came to a decision "your belt, I would like your belt"

"Why?" Snow asked cautiously.

"I don't have to explain myself dearie" he said annoyed by the question.

She quickly took off her belt and handed it to him. Red and belle were agitated that snow hadn't even had a second thought about the deal.

Rumple turned around and began walking back to the spinning wheel he called back "Belle go fetch some water from the well"

She sighed obviously tired from working at the castle.

"Red, snow would you like to come with me I could do with some company" belle asked.

They both agreed to come and all three trotted off toward the well. Snow and red we're in such a deep conversation they didn't pay attention to what was around them. Then a loud scream brought them out of conversation as they looked straight at the source of the scream, then they look around. They were horrified by what they saw.


	3. Chapter 3

A dozen bodies of hunters surrounded them. The snow was thick with blood and the splintered bits of spears lay in snow a couple of metres away from each body. Belle seemed like the most terrified out of all of them. Red and snow rushed to here side trying to comfort belle. They helped belle back to the castle as she was still in shock. They managed to get her back to the castle safe after a few close calls with the queens men. Rumple appeared from no where.

"Hello dearies did you get my water" he said not realising that neither of the women were holding a bucket.

"N...N...No rumple, there w...w..we're bodies there, it l..l..looked like a w...w...wolf had attacked them" belle said with a stutter.

Red was obviously uncomfortable by what belle had said ,but belle was confused why she was like this, belle thought about it for a moment how red was always uncomfortable if a wolf is mentioned suddenly belle came out of the day dream and back to reality.

Rumple have a mischievous look at red.

"A wolf you say, it mustn't have been a normal wolf" he said. "It is probably a werewolf that is out of control, dearies you must set out and find this werewolf and bring him to me" he demanded.

"When did you ever care for others?" Snow asked cautiously.

"I don't but as you know I like making deals and there deal should be very big" he laughed.

The three women agreed to search for the werewolf, even though red was convinced it was her. Snow and red stayed outside of the castle in a small cave they managed to find, while belle stayed in the castle. Only one of the women managed to sleep all night, belle had been to scared to sleep, while red had been to worried to sleep. Snow was woken by footsteps outside the cave. As a tall figure appeared in the entrance of the cave. Snows eyes adjusted to the light and there in the entrance was...


End file.
